Notre petit secret
by squidounette
Summary: Le titre ne décrit pas vraiment l'histoire mais bon, le résumé non plus. Ling et Ranfan font le tour du pays. Le prince décide de mettre tout en oeuvre pour que la jeune fille avoue elle aussi ses sentiments. Lisez, vous verrez bien.


Voilà ma deuxième fic Ling/Ranfan ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe… malgré le correcteur j'ai beaucoup de mal. Sinon si ça vous intéresse de partager votre amour des fanfictions sur un forum ou bien si vous voulez me demander d'en écrire une en particulier : . Je viens de l'ouvrir donc il n'y a personne mais n'hésitez surtout pas ! =)

Ces derniers temps, alors que son périple à la recherche de la pierre philosophale était terminé, le prince Ling songeait à différentes manières pour lui d'atteindre le trône. La santé de son père, l'empereur était dans un état de plus en plus critique, et pour l'instant, il n'était pas le prince ayant le plus la côte. Il devait donc essayer de s'attirer plus de faveur. Après en avoir parlé avec sa garde du corps, il avait décidé de faire le tour de Xing. Certains pouvaient voir ça comme une sorte de campagne, mais ce n'était pas la priorité du prince. Il voulait pouvoir constater par lui-même l'état où se trouvaient les autres clans. Comment pouvait-il devenir un bon empereur s'il ne s'intéressait pas au pays entier ? De son point de vue, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'honorer seul son clan. Ils étaient donc partit avec seul une tente et un nécessaire de survie. Bien que le prince ait très bien pu dormir dans des hôtels, il préférait rester discret. De plus, Ranfan avait affirmé qu'il serait plus en sécurité s'il dormait un peu éloigné des villages. Après tout, il n'était pas à l'abri d'être agresser par un fanatique d'un clan adverse, ils le savaient tout les deux très bien.

« Tu es prête ? »

Ranfan était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête.

« Oui, jeune maître. »

Ce n'était que le tour du pays, mais elle restait inquiète. Ils avaient survécus à la révolution homonculus, mais cette fois c'était différent. Le prince était une cible pour tout le monde dans le royaume. Certes, il avait quelques sympathisant, mais il n'en restait pas moins que chaque camps supportait en général leur propre prince. Elle allait donc devoir restait sur ses gardes plus que jamais. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était plutôt contente. Leur voyage allait surement durer quelques mois, qu'elle passerait seule avec le prince puisqu'il avait refusé que d'autres gardes se joignent à eux. Rien ne pouvait plus la ravir que de passer ses journées auprès de lui.

Ils partirent donc, laissant derrière eux tout le luxe du palais impérial. Il faisait plutôt chaud à Xing, leur voyage d'annonçait pénible. Ranfan avait tiré avantage de son masque qui lui permettait de camoufler sa transpiration sur son visage, le prince lui, ne pouvait mentir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à prendre une ombrelle ? Visiblement, dès le départ elle avait commis une erreur. Mais elle savait que Ling ne voudrait pas retourner en arrière maintenant, d'autant plus que le premier village ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques heures de marche. Ils ne discutaient pas trop, la jeune fille devinait que le prince était en pleine réflexion, il semblait un peu nerveux à l'idée de se présenter devant tout ces peuples. Dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappelait que le premier village était assez pauvre. Le prince serait surement déprimé de voir ça et il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le réconforter, ce en quoi elle n'était pas très douée.  
Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au village. Ranfan senti son maître se figer. Devant eux se tenait un horrible spectacle. Des citoyens de Xing très maigres, sales, qui semblaient vivre dans la haine des uns et des autres. Ling dût prendre tout son courage pour s'avancer. Tout le monde le regardait, il pouvait voir des rictus malsains s'afficher sur les visages. Il entendait chuchotements mais ne pouvait comprendre clairement ce qu'il se disait. Il demanda alors où il pouvait trouver le chef du village, une femme l'y accompagna en lâchant un grognement, visiblement à contre cœur. Les habitants ne semblaient pas le détester plus que ça, il avait entendu parler de lui, en bien. Il pourrait être un bon roi, sa réputation était celle d'un prince se souciant de son peuple. Mais pour autant, mettre leur prince en souverain leur promettrait une richesse bien plus alléchante. Quand Ling arriva auprès du chef du village, il pu découvrir un vieille homme souriant, malgré la misère qui l'entourait.

« Que me vaut la visite du prince du clan Yao ? »

Le prince sourit et se présenta.

« Comme vous l'avez bien deviné, je suis Ling Yao, prince héritier de mon clan. J'ai entreprit de parcourir le pays afin d'en évaluer la situation. Je ne peux simplement pas penser à devenir l'empereur en ne connaissant pas l'état de Xing. Voulez vous m'en dire plus sur votre village ? »

Le vieillard hocha la tête.

« Il n'y a surement rien d'autre à dire que ce que vous avez déjà constaté. Notre village, bien qu'il soit le plus proche du palais, se trouve dans un état de grave misère. Tous les jours, nous faisons de notre mieux pour pouvoir nous en sortir. Notre prince lui a perdu tout espoir de devenir empereur, il ne réside même pas au palais. »

Ling affichait un air grave. Il avait entendu parler de ce prince sans motivation. Il prit des notes sur d'autres détails, puis remercia le chef du village. Il lui promit que s'il devenait l'empereur, il ferait tout pour améliorer leur situation. Avant de partir, il aperçue une jeune femme dans la maison, sans doute sa petite fille. Il soupira en pensant qu'elle serait offerte au prochain empereur pour lui donner un héritier. Il esquissa un sourire gêné, puis rejoignit Ranfan pour se remettre en route. Ils marchèrent quelques heures en ne discutant que très peu. La jeune garde proposa au prince de s'arrêter et de dresser la tente, voyant la nuit approcher. Elle avait acheté quelques provisions aux villages qu'elle fit cuire sur un feu de camp improvisé. Ling la regardait faire en souriant doucement. Heureusement qu'elle été là, il n'avait vu l'état que d'un seul village mais se sentait déjà déprimé par la misère qu'affichait le pays. Certes, le clan des Yao ne vivait pas non plus dans la richesse, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Il repensa à la jeune fille. Elle était condamnée à être offerte à l'empereur et à jamais pouvoir se marier, il trouvait ça honteux. Puis, il pensa à Ranfan. N'était-elle pas elle aussi condamné à le servir toute sa vie ? Elle mettait en permanence sa vie en péril pour lui, et elle ne pourrait visiblement jamais avoir une vie normale non plus.

« Ranfan, ce genre de vie ne te dérange pas ? »

Elle le regarda, visiblement très étonnée.

« En quoi cela devrait-il me déranger ? Tant que je suis à vos côté je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

Il rigola doucement, évidemment il s'était attendu à une telle réponse. La jeune fille avait un sens du devoir hors pair. De plus, il pensait quand même entretenir une certaine amitié avec elle, jamais il ne l'aurait traitée comme une vulgaire garde du corps sans importance. Ils mangèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres puis, allèrent se coucher. Le prince, fatigué par cette journée de marche, s'endormit aussitôt, suivis de près par Ranfan qui avait d'abord prit soin de vérifier les alentours.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par la chaleur provoquée par les rayons de soleil. Ils se levèrent rapidement, mangèrent quelques restes de la veille et reprirent leur chemin après avoir ranger la tente. Ranfan avait étudiée soigneusement le chemin, elle savait exactement où se trouvait leur prochaine escale. Cette visite se passa sans encombre non plus. Le village vivait assez bien mais au vu du pouvoir du prince de ce clan, Ling ne fut pas très bien accueillit. Le soir, ils se couchèrent tôt. Leur programme du lendemain était chargé : 3 villages les uns près des autres. Ling avait entendu parler de ces villages comme les plus pauvres du pays, il angoissait un peu. Ranfan le sentit et tenta de la réconforter.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dites vous juste que quand vous serez empereur vous remédierez à ça. »

Il lui sourit gentiment.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas si simple oui, mais j'essaierais. En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'un des villages n'arrivait pas à produire de femme pour l'empereur. Au niveau du protocole, cela risque d'être dur de les aider. J'espère pouvoir abolir cette stupide tradition. »

Tout deux savaient que c'était impossible mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils se couchèrent juste, s'endormant aussitôt.

Comme attendu, le lendemain fut une longue journée, déprimante. Dès le premier village, le prince s'était sentit emplit de tristesse et il dut se faire violence pour continuer. S'il voulait être empereur, il devait être capable de tout voir. Ranfan, elle, restait de marbre. Mais il la connaissait, il savait que derrière son masque, et même son visage neutre, se cachait une grande sensibilité. Il avait besoin de lui confier ses peurs, mais préféra attendre le soir, pensant que s'il craquait maintenant tout serait finit. Les deux villages suivant ne furent pas plus agréables à visiter. Dans un d'entre eux, Ling avait pu sentir des regards pleins de haine se poser sur lui. Il avait détesté ça, mais se dit que pour le moment quoi qu'il leur dise, leur mépris ne s'apaiserait pas. Même le chef du village n'avait pas dénier lui montrer la moindre attention lors de sa visite. Ranfan, sentant la détresse de son maître, osa poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle savait combien c'était difficile pour lui, et le voir ainsi ne la rendait pas heureuse non plus. Ils marchèrent encore un peu malgré la nuit tombante avant de se poser. La jeune fille ne voulait pas rester près de ces villages et risquer une attaque nocturne. Ils durent prendre sur eux même pour ne pas succomber à la fatigue. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Ling alluma un feu et regarda dans son sac à dos. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien pu acheter. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à manger, il soupira et sortit quand même de quoi se nourrir un minimum. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Ranfan l'observait. Elle aurait aimé savoir à quoi il pensait afin de pouvoir lui dire les bonnes choses. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, son visage s'assombrit. Ling s'en aperçut et esquissa un sourire.

« Ca te ressemble bien de te faire du souci pour moi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je m'étais préparé à tout cela. »

Décidément, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle haussa les épaules et finit de manger en silence. Ils restèrent quelque temps près du feu, assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Il pouvait sentir que la jeune fille peinait à rester éveillée. Après tout, toute les nuits elle ne dormait pas avant d'avoir finit sa garde, elle devait être épuisée avec si peu de sommeil.

« Tu peux aller dormir, Ranfan. Je vais vérifier les environs ce soir et irai dormir après. De toute façon je ne pense que nous seront attaqués ici et je n'ai pas envie de dormir. »

Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais changea d'avis. Si elle ne se reposait pas plus, elle ne serait pas apte à protéger le prince les jours suivants. Elle le remercia et alla donc se coucher en première. Ling fit le tour des environs et resta assis dehors, essayant de réfléchir à une solution pour aider ces villages. Finalement, il se dit qu'il arriverait mieux à réfléchir à son retour après avoir vu tout le pays. Il rentra dans la tente et s'allongea aux côtés de Ranfan. Il se mit sur le flanc et la contempla. Elle dormait depuis surement un bout de temps déjà. Sa bouche était entrouverte et il aurait presque juré entrevoir un filet de bave en sortir. Elle avait vraiment du être exténuée pour accepter de se coucher avec lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne malgré tout, elle paraissait fragile comme cela. Il aimait la Ranfan forte qui était toujours à ces côtés, mais celle-ci était différente. Il entendait sa respiration, il dut se retourner. Comment pouvait-il se dire qu'elle était attirante ? Si elle le savait elle se serait sans doute mise dans tous ses états. Il mit du temps à s'endormir.

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent un peu mieux. Ling était heureux de constater que tout le pays ne sombrait pas dans la misère. Cependant, ces clans se révélaient aussi influents que le sien, ce qui lui créait des rivaux importants. Ce qui occupait le plus ses pensées, c'était Ranfan. Ou plutôt ce qu'il ressentait pour elle le soir venu. Même la journée maintenant, il venait à se dire qu'elle lui plaisait. Le simple fait qu'elle retire son masque et il ne répondait plus de rien. Il mettait cela sur la cause de ses hormones, après tout il n'avait que 18 ans, il était évident que son corps réagisse ainsi. Mais il se sentait coupable puisque c'était elle. Un soir il avait même faillit caresser son visage mais s'était retenu de justesse.

Au bout du dixième jour, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Il faisait très chaud et ils avaient ralentit leur rythme. Ling n'avait jamais entendu parler du village duquel ils approchaient. Ranfan, elle, avait entendu sa mauvaise réputation mais préféra s'abstenir d'en informer le prince. Il verrait bien assez tôt, elle ne voulait pas le décourager d'avance. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent constater que le village n'était pas dans un très bon état, mais qu'il y avait pire. Cependant, les regards des habitants exprimaient une immense haine. Ling n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, un homme se leva et commença à le huer, rapidement suivit par tout le village. Le prince se sentait meurtrit, humilié. Mais plus que tout, il se sentait triste de voir ces gens dans un tel état. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu subir pour détester autant tout ce qui venait de l'empereur ? Ils n'avaient même pas d'héritier. Il s'apprêtait tout de même à se rendre auprès du chef du village mais reçut un œuf dans son dos. Cette fois, s'en était trop, Ranfan lui prit la main et le tira hors du taudis, lançant un regard meurtrier à ses occupants. Elle ressentait sa détresse à travers sa main tremblante, elle la serra plus fort. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant, s'il avait été avertit peut être aurait-il était moins blessé ? Mais il était trop tard pour s'en vouloir, elle devait plutôt trouver un moyen de le réconforter. Quand ils furent un peu plus loin elle lui lâcha la main un peu confuse et le regarda.

« Prince… Je suis désolée. »

Il s'assit.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute… Merci de m'avoir tiré hors de là. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas encore près à tout affronter. Je me suis vraiment sentit misérable. »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle détestait plus que tout le voir dans cet état. Elle sortit des provisions achetées la veille et entreprit de cuisiner quelque chose de plus copieux que d'habitude. Peut être que manger quelque chose de bon lui remonterai un peu le moral, pour le moment elle n'avait pas d'autre idée. Il la regardait faire en silence, appréciant sa détermination à vouloir le réconforter. Décidément, heureusement que sa garde du corps était là. Qu'aurait-il fait sinon ? Il se serait surement morfondu toute la soirée, aurait eu du mal à repartir le lendemain. Mais il doutait qu'un simple repas le fasse se sentir mieux. Elle avait retiré son masque et détaché ses cheveux. Son visage était éclairé par la lune, le prince sourit. Il avait l'impression que tout était contre lui ce jour là. D'abord le village, et maintenant c'était ses hormones qui reprenait le dessus. La voir faire autant d'effort pour lui le touchait. A ce moment là, il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, la remercier. Ou plutôt était ce pour lui, il se mit à penser que sentir le corps de Ranfan le réconforterait. Ce n'était pas que physique, non, il pensait sincèrement depuis déjà longtemps qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, pourtant d'après les dires de tout le monde ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais il savait que même si elle l'aimait, elle n'accepterait pas les choses si facilement, il n'avait donc pas voulu la faire souffrir. Mais ce soir là, c'était différent. Il en avait vraiment besoin.  
Ils mangèrent en décidant de leur itinéraire du lendemain puis Ling partit se coucher. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à dormir, il se concentrait sur les pas de la garde, faisant sa ronde dehors. Comment faisait-elle pour être si forte, même une telle journée ne l'ébranlait pas. Alors que lui, il se sentait si mal.

« Ranfan… »

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait prononcé son nom, doucement. Celle-ci étonnée, répondit en entrant dans la tente.

« Oui, jeune maître ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

Elle sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle s'était assise près de lui mais le prince attrapa son bras pour la tirer près de lui. Elle se retrouvait maintenant allongée, presque dans les bras de Ling. Elle rougit furieusement, mais ne se dégagea pas.. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Ca ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça non. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant un peu plus du moment. Le remarquant, Ling la rapprocha un peu plus, positionnant sa tête sur son torse. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre un peu plus vite qu'il ne devrait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, elle sentit le bout des doigts du prince parcourir son dos, elle frissonna. Elle ne savait que faire, elle ne pouvait le repousser et pourtant le laisser faire serait une grave erreur. Doucement il changea de position, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle.

« Ranfan, je ne voudrais pas te forcer. Est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

Elle le regarda profondément.

« Si cela peut vous faire vous sentir mieux jeune maître… »

Il soupira, elle choisissait de prendre ça comme un ordre. Elle niait ses sentiments comme il s'y était attendu. Pourtant, il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'arrête. Ou du moins, il n'y lisait aucun dégout. Il décida donc de continuer, rapprochant ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Ling répondit à son baiser doucement, puis de plus de plus fougueusement. Il descendit ensuite ses baisers, retirant en même temps leur T-shirt. Mais il ne pouvait que constater que Ranfan ne prenait aucune initiative, se montrait presque inexpressive. Il pouvait vor qu'elle luttait, mais il se sentait en colère qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller. Celle-ci se disait que maintenant, il serait difficile de laisser ses sentiments pour le prince enfouit. Pourquoi avait-il fallût que les choses tournent ainsi, après toute ses années où elle en avait rêvé. Maintenant, elle prenant plutôt ça comme une torture pour son esprit. Attiser son amour pour Ling ne ferait que la faire souffrir d'avantage. Et pourtant, elle le laissa quand même la déshabiller complètement. Elle rougit devant le regard doux avec lequel il la regardait. Alors, elle le sentit se glisser en elle. Ling aurait voulu lui faire l'amour, mais visiblement il était le seul à le faire. Pourquoi se montrer-t-elle si froide alors qu'elle avait accepté ? Elle pouvait se montrer si cruelle…

Le même scénario se reproduisit plusieurs soirs. Le prince ne prenait plus le réconfort pour excuse, il voulait tout simplement qu'elle le laisse l'aimer. Il avait eu espoir qu'au fil des jours elle se montrerait plus docile, prendrait du plaisir à leurs ébats. Mais rien n'y faisait. Qu'elle en prenne ou pas, elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Ce soir là, Ling décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair, en voulant se protéger, elle ne faisait que les faire souffrir un peu plus. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, il se leva et se planta devant elle.

« Ranfan. »

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dubitativement.

« Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait parler ? »

Elle sentait que la situation s'envenimait.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire… »

Il soupira bruyament, visiblement énervé que la jeune fille écarte encore une fois le problème.

« Tu ne vois pas ? Et bien je vais te le dire. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis continua.

« Je t'aime, je pense que tu le sais déjà. Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais fait l'amour. »

« Bien sûr que si, il est normal qu'un homme de votre âge soit préoccupé par ce genre de chose. Je ne pense pas que vous m'aimiez vraiment. »

Il se baissa et mis ses mains sur les épaules de Ranfan.

« Même toi tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse toujours de l'admettre ? Toi aussi tu m'aimes, non ? »

Il baissa le regard et répondit tristement.

« Là n'est pas la question. C'est impossible de toute manière. Et honnêtement je ne pense pas ressentir ce genre de sentiments à votre égard. »

Ce fut le pire mensonge qu'elle n'ait jamais dit au prince. Elle en rougit de honte. Mais c'était pour les protéger rien d'autre, surtout pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, même si leur amour durait le temps du voyage, le jour où Ling deviendrait empereur tout serait fini. Lui, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il partit se coucher, sans un regard pour la jeune fille. Elle prit soin d'attendre que celui s'endorme pour le rejoindre. Le sommeil fut dur à trouver pour la jeune fille. Elle sentait des larmes chaudes couler le long de son visage, mais restait silencieuse. Mais elle ne s'en voulait pas, elle avait fait le bon choix.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla le prince était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Elle le vit assis, un peu plus loin, déjeunant sans grand engouement. Elle s'approcha de lui et le salua timidement. Aucune réponse. Elle comprit vite que le prince était fâché, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Afin que Ling ne s'en aperçoive pas elle ne prit même pas la peine de manger et déclara partit s'entrainer sous une fontaine plus loin. Ranfan savait qu'il n'était pas dupe, elle avait presque couru, étouffant à peine ses sanglots. Mais après tout, ne pouvait-il pas être plus compréhensif ? De son côté, Ling avait remplacé sa colère par une profonde tristesse. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, elle était trop bornée. Peut être même qu'elle ne lui avait pas mentit, qu'il s'était fait des idées. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait elle acceptée son amour ces autres soirs ? Il refusait de penser qu'elle avait fait ça simplement par devoir, cela reviendrait presque à dire qu'il avait profité d'elle. Il avait honte maintenant de s'être comporté ainsi. Il s'allongea sous un arbre à l'ombre, continua à réfléchir un peu, puis finalement s'endormit.  
Quand Ranfan revint une heure après elle fût étonnée de constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne au camp. Etait-il partit sans elle ? Non, elle savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça même s'il était blessé. Son regard se posa près de l'arbre, un bandeau gisait sur le sol. Elle avait fait plusieurs rondes la veille, elle était donc sûre que ce n'était pas là auparavant. Elle se rapprocha et reconnu à la couleur de quel village il s'agissait, de toute évidence le prince s'était fait enlever. Elle paniqua, et partit en trombe sans même rassembler leurs affaires. Comment avait-elle pu laisser Ling seul surtout pour pouvoir calmer son esprit, était-elle devenue si égoïste ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Ling ouvrit les yeux. Il regardait autour de lui tout en massant sa tête, de toute évidence il ne connaissait pas les lieux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé : il avait été assommé puis emmené ici. Ranfan n'était pas là non plus, il soupira. Il était enfermé dans une toute petite pièce, attaché à une chaise, à ce moment là il regretta la force qui l'habitait lorsqu'il était « Greeling ». Mais bon, il faisait confiance à sa garde du corps, elle viendrait le chercher. Il n'avait qu'à l'attendre patiemment, qui que soit la personne qui l'avait enlevé, elle allait regretter son geste. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit d'explosion, aucun doute elle était là.  
Ranfan n'avait pas mit longtemps à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait le prince. Les kidnappeurs n'étaient visiblement que des novices, ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine d'effacer leurs pas. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, beaucoup même. Alors qu'elle avait couru à vive allure, ses yeux étaient embuées et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. D'habitude elle ne perdait pas son sang froid, mais là c'était de sa faute. De plus, bien qu'elle l'ai rejetée, sa relation avec Ling n'était plus la même, elle ne pouvait le nier. Pour la première fois, Ranfan se dit que ce n'était pas après le futur roi de Xing qu'elle courait, mais après l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quant elle arriva enfin à une petite cabane près du dernier village visité, elle n'eut aucun doute que le prince fut ici. Bien sûr elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte, elle lança une bombe et s'écarta. Le résultat fut immédiat. Elle rentra dans la pièce : personne. Cependant, elle remarqua une trappe à peine cachée sur le sol, un passage vers le sous sol sans doute.

Ling essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de la corde. Dès qu'il eu fait un mouvement, la réalité le rappela à l'ordre : son corps était couvert de bleu et égratignure. Cependant, rien de préoccupant, seul son bras semblait cassé. Les kidnappeurs avaient du profiter de son sommeil pour l'assommer et lui administrer ces coups. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, ce n'était pas Ranfan. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser place à trois gringalets, affichant un sourire fier. Le prince se dit qu'au vu de leur physique, sa garde n'en ferrait qu'une bouchée. Et il s'avait qu'elle n'était pas loin, il était sûr de l'avoir entendue. Sans doute c'était-elle cachée, pourtant elle n'avait pas besoin de faire dans la dentelle. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un des hommes lui prit la tête pour la relever.

« Alors, on fait tout de suite moins le malin, Ling Yao ! »

Ling fit mine de ne rien entendre. Pas pour le provoquer non, mais parce que ce n'était plus la peine. En effet, la jeune fille était apparue sur le pas de la porte, visiblement bien énervée. Elle devait être là depuis le début, mais maintenant qu'un homme s'était permit de toucher le prince, elle avait craqué. Comme celui ci s'y été attendu, Ranfan ne mit que très peu de temps à s'occuper des trois assaillants ainsi qu'à les ligoter à la place de Ling. Elle leur lança un dernier regard menaçant et prit le prince sur son dos pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher mais, elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Ling ne dit rien et se laissa faire, de toute manière il s'avait qu'elle n'écouterait pas. Et puis après tout même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ses blessures lui faisaient quand même mal il devait l'admettre. Il resta ainsi pendant presque une heure sur le dos de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au prochain village. Ranfan acheta sans un mot une nouvelle tente et d'autres objets utiles et demanda au prince s'il pouvait marcher jusqu'à leur prochaine halte. Il acquiesça. Il reviendrait le lendemain dans ce village pour y faire un discours, pour le moment il était préférable qu'il se repose et se soigne plus au calme. Quand ils arrivèrent à un endroit suffisamment éloigné, Ranfan installa le camp, refusant tout aide du prince. Elle prépara ensuite à manger puis, entreprit de le soigner. Heureusement, elle pu constater que les blessures étaient minimes et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Pourtant elle continua de s'acharner à panser le bras de Ling. Celui se laissait faire, il savait qu'elle s'en voulait. Il réagit quand il sentit de l'eau sur son bras. Il regarda le dos de la jeune femme faire des petits soubresauts, elle pleurait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. Elle ne résista pas et pleura même de plus belle. Il soupira.

« Jeune maître, je suis tellement désolée… Si je n'étais pas partie rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Je ne sais même pas comment me faire pardonner. J'ai eu tellement peur. Quand je suis revenue je tenais à m'escuser mais vous n'étiez plus là. A ce moment là je me suis rendue compte… Enfin non je savais déjà.. Mais… Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé, je vous jure que je ne vous lâcherais plus d'une semelle. Je ne laisserais plus personne porter la main sur vous… Je suis tellement désolée…. »

« Tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Donc s'il te plait arrête de pleurer. »

Il la serra contre lui en prenant soin d'éviter ses propres blessures. Elle ne le repoussa pas, se laissant au contraire consoler. Au bout de quelques minutes elle arrêta de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas en profiter d'avantage, elle se retira donc doucement pour aller manger. Toute la journée elle resta à somnoler sous un arbre à côté de Ling. Lui ne dormait pas, il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait dire le lendemain lors du discours au village. Il était assez triste que la haine que les habitants du pays lui portaient puisse les mener jusqu'à le kidnapper. Mais après tout à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ? Un mouvement à côté de lui le tira de ses pensées. Ranfan s'était réveillée et elle s'étirait bruyamment. Elle resta cependant allongée en regardant le prince.

« Ranfan, tu t'es rendue compte de quoi tout à l'heure ? Cette chose qu'au fond de toi tu savais déjà … Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Elle soupira et pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre, fit mine de se rendormir. Mais Ling ne se contenta pas de cette absence de réponse.

« Tu m'aimes c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer simplement ? Qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué ? »

« Tout bien sûr. »

« Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Elle répondit par le silence. Elle ne voulait toujours pas l'avouer mais pas mentir non plus. Elle préféra poser délicatement sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Ils étaient allongés côté à côte, la respiration rapide mais n'osant plus bouger. Ling pensait qu'au moindre geste elle prendrait peur, pourtant elle n'attendait que ça. Que voulait-il de plus ? Elle avait pourtant fait le premier pas, il ne pouvait pas lui demander en plus de se confesser, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle commença à tracer des cercles sur le torse du jeune homme, elle voulait être sûre qu'il comprenne le message. Après tout, s'il couchait ensemble il arrêterait surement de lui poser des questions. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre trop de plaisir non plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent l'amour. Non, ça serait trop compliqué. Mais elle savait que maintenant Ling n'accepterait que ça. Il voulait qu'elle lui retourne ses sentiments, sa tendresse. Elle le sentait à travers le regard qu'il lui donnait, qui la faisait rougir. Alors, le prince décida quand même qu'il pouvait au moins l'embrasser, qu'à force elle finirait par craquer. Il voyait bien qu'à travers sa détermination, la barrière n'était que très fine, il pouvait facilement arriver à ses fins maintenant. Il l'avait doucement poussé sur le dos et s'était positionné sur elle, en appuie sur ses deux bras. Il déposait quelques baisers par ci par là, s'attardant sur les zones où elle frissonnait le plus. Au bout d'un moment il pouvait entendre que sa respiration s'accélérait, que de temps en temps de faibles gémissements lui échappaient. Elle luttait mais il voyait à travers son jeux, il le savait que trop bien. Il s'arrêta et lui sourit.

« Moi je te le dis alors, ce n'est plus une question. Tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime, dommage pour toi mais c'est comme ça. Et je t'interdis de changer ça. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferrais tout pour que l'on ne souffre pas. »

Elle le regardait ébahit. Comment pouvait-il tout savoir d'elle ? Il lisait tellement facilement chacune de ses expressions. Après tout, cette fois elle pouvait peut être se laisser aller, qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait ? Ce serait leur petit secret à eux deux. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus un ordre, mais un partage…

« Bon.. Et bien oui. »

Ling continuait de l'embrasser, descendant de plus en plus bas, les mains de plus en plus baladeuses.

« Et bien oui quoi ? »

Elle posa ses mains sur le dos du prince, le caressant timidement.

« Bein.. Tu sais bien, je t'aime quoi. »

Il décida de ne pas répondre, il laissa plutôt ces derniers mots flotter dans l'air. Pour les savourer encore plus. Maintenant il ne la laisserait plus s'échapper. Toute sa cupidité la désirait, il serait roi et avec elle. Il passa ses mains sous son T-shirt, lui arrachant un soupire. C'était la première fois qu'elle se l'autorisait, c'était tellement plus agréable pour tout les deux. Elle avait décidément le pouvoir de le rendre fou pour peu de chose. Il décida d'oublier tout ces soucis, le kidnapping, les villages, son statut d'héritier potentiel, il n'y avait qu'elle à ce moment là. Ses soupirs, ses caresses. Alors qu'elle lui murmurait son nom, l'invitant à aller plus loin. Tout ça, il ne voulait plus le perdre, même si pour l'instant il devait garder le secret.


End file.
